


Planets

by synfy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Astronomy, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synfy/pseuds/synfy
Summary: From a Fanders Angst Challenge on Tumblr, with the stargazing prompt.plan • etfrom the Greek word planētēs, meaning wanderer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Planets

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another thing from my tumblr that somehow never made it over here

The shingles were rough on the back of Logan’s arms and the night air held a biting chill that wasn’t often felt in Florida. Somewhere below him, there was a window open and Roman’s boisterous laugh echoed out up to the roof where he lay. It was movie night, Logan thought idly. Though, it was movie night nearly every night these days. Thomas’s friends had been very busy lately.

Logan sighed and hoped Virgil or some one considerate would shut the window soon.

The sky was dark, but clear overhead. Perfect weather for stargazing, or as near to perfect as he was likely to get this far into suburbia. Only a handful of constellations were visible, Orion, Ursa Major and Andromeda the most recognisable of them. Logan let his eyes drift to the shoulder of Orion, the star Betelgeuse. It was probably his favourite heavenly body, for a lot of reasons. If only the human eye could see all light, instead of being limited to the narrow spectrum that was 400 to 700 nm, then Betelgeuse would be the brightest object in the night sky. And yet, it wasn’t. The only time it would hold that glory would be the moment of its rapidly approaching death, when it would explode in a massive supernova that would be clear even in the day. Massive, bright, and dying, Betelgeuse was the very definition of a disaster. Dis Aster, ancient Greek for bad star.

Little things like years meant nothing to in the lives of a star, however, and there were still many millions before it would be Betelgeuse’s time. Logan knew he would never live to see it. While he lamented that fact from a scientific point of view, he was emotionally alright with it. It was never easy to see that which you thought was eternal, fixed, disappear. Even things you thought you were prepared for the loss of, things you thought you’d be able to deal with, they still left a hole to be filled.

Logan took his glasses off and folded them delicately on his chest. He ignored the dampness on his face. In the dark loneliness of the night, Logan finally let himself acknowledge his fears.

Thomas’s friends had been very busy lately. Logan couldn’t remember the last time Thomas had gone out to lunch, or grabbed a coffee with someone. Had it been two months? Three? He had no idea. Tours, book writing, song composing, anything and everything. All of his friends were so busy, had so much going on in their lives, while Logan and Thomas seemed to have stagnated. They’d fallen into a day in and day out routine, running a race to nowhere while everyone else passed them by on the way to some goal.

The universe was the cosmos, the opposite of chaos, and the ancient Greek word for order. Logan was logic and he loved order. But physics had proved the ancient Greeks wrong, shown that the cosmos did not move in harmony and wasn’t the perfect system they’d dreamed it was. Neither did life. For all that Logan could organise and alphabetise and itemise lists, he could not control or predict who came into his life. He could not control or predict who left his life. People drifted through existence, meeting others briefly before spinning away again, caught in their own trajectories.

Logan’s eyes drifted to Mars now, the red planet low in the southeastern sky. It was as bright as ever, returned back again to visibility by its retrograde orbit. It would be gone again soon, he knew. But then it would be back.

Logan could only hope that his friends would do the same. That even if they left for a while, that one day they’d wander back.


End file.
